A Reunited Love
by bigglewigger321
Summary: This is a Caleo (Calypso x Leo) story. Will contain lemons in lypso appears at the Hephaestus cabin, one night. Where will this take them?


**(My new story...YAAY. Sorry for not updating for a while. Ive been pretty bussy. Review for an input)**

Leo was laying in bed, thinking of Calypso. It had been several months since Gaea had been defeated, and put back to sleep. Leo was happy that life was normal, or as normal as it could be for a demigod.

But Leo couldn't help feel guilty. He promised to go back and save Calypso from Oggygia. But, he hasn't. He asked his father, Hephaestus, but there was no response. He wished he could do something, but what?

There was a nock on the cabin door. Luckily, Leo hadn't gone down to his room yet, so he heard it. He got up, wondering who it could be at this hour.

He opened the door, only to be tackled by someone. Leo ended up sprawled across the floor, with his assailent on top of him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"Sad that you don't remember me, Leo," The assailent replied.

Leo looked at the person. Almond eyes stared at him. Leo realised it was a she. She had hazel colored hair, tied in a ponytail. She had tanned skin. All of this was familiar to Leo. Calypso!

That name felt like daggers to his chest. The girl he loved was free. But how? Leo pushed that thought away. All he cared about was that Calypso was here with him.

"Calypso!' Leo shouted.

"Ah, you do remember," she giggled.

"I tried to go back, I swear. How are you here?"

"Thats sweet. The gods freed be. From what they told me, it was Hephaestus' idea. Poseidon helped, and Aphrodite backed them up," Calypso replied.

Leo leaned up and kissed Calypso. It was a short kiss.

"I've missed you," Leo said as he pulled away.

"I missed you too," Calypso said as she leaned down. She kissed Leo. Her lips pressed against his. They mouth opened their mouths, and fought for dominence, Calypso won. She pulled back.

"I remember the day we met. You fell on my table," Calypso started.

"Yeah, best gift ever," Leo said as he laughed, "Before we continue, lets head down."

Calypso looked at him, puzzled. Leo lead her to his bed. He motioned for her to lay next to him. Leo did what he needed to. The bed slowly made its way down. They bed stopped, and Calypso was shocked.

It wasn't some dark and dank cave, but a fully furnished room. The walls were a dark bronze, and the floor a brownish shag. There was a burnt orange colored couch facing a flat screen tv. There were several bean bag chairs lying around. A desk with bluepirnts in a corner.

There was also a door to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Leo, this is amazing!" Calypso was shocked at how nice this place looked.

Leo led her towards the bedroom. It was the same design. There were four step leading up to raised flooring that the bed was on. It was a queen sized bed. It had a celestial bronze comferater. The sheets were a darker version of that.

"Welcome to my place," Leo said.

Calypso leaned over to Leo, and hugged him. "Nice place you have here."

He lead her to the bed, and motioned for her to lay next to her. Calypso immediatley obliged.

"I need to make this place more suitable for you. A kitchen, an library, more movies, a garden, and a bigger workshop," Leo mumbled.

"Whoah, who said I was going to stay," Calypso joked.

"Fine, I can have it arranged to send you back to Oggygia then." Leo replied. Calypso playfully slapped him.

"Like, I want to go back. Maybe send me to Athens, or Paris," Calypso smiled.

"No, I think Oggygia misses you," Leo joked.

"That place? We can't open _Calpso's and Leo's Workshop_ there can we?" Calypso asked.

"Thats gonna be a thing? What about _Leo and Calypso's World Tour_, you can sing, and I'll handle the pyro-technics."

"Sure, right after I return to Oggygia, and hug my father," Calypso replied.

"Okay, I can have that arranged smarty-pants," Leo said as he poked Calypso.

They joked around for a while, and slowly drifted asleep. They ended up cuddling before that.

**(Review!Pls, I always read them, also, feel free to MSG me, and teach me how to write a kissing seen, or point me in the right direction, I feel like thats my weakest area."**


End file.
